


Wake Up

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Hiura is not a morning person and Nosaka can't accept that, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Hiura doesn't want to get up and go on a training.Nosaka wants to fix that.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RanmaruKirino3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/gifts).



> This is a gift for my great friend RanmaruKirino3
> 
> Hope you'll like it and have an amazing day ^^

The sun has already started to rise in the Russia. It's blinding and warm rays disturbed people's sleep and prepared them for the day. Sun was really important for people. Not just because of it's wake up shine. But it's rays are important for photosynthesis and enable people to stay warm. A lot of people are really thankful for that...

 

 

 

But not Hiura Kirina.

 

 

 

Hiura was never a morning person. He would often wake up just to go sleep again. It pretty much annoyed both team and coach. He would often show late for training or not even pay attention to strategies or so. It was pretty difficult working with him and a lot of members wondered why Hiura was chosen as a team member in the first place.

 

 

 

One morning, all Inazuma Japan players, except Hiura, gathered around the table and discussed about what they'll do about their problem. A lot of them looked grumpy while other ones were confused.

 

 

 

"So, does anyone have a plan?" Endou, usually cheerful and carefree guy, was now dead serious staring at his teammates. Goujin was the first one who came up with an idea.

 

 

 

"Well, maybe we should try to use a horn, you know-HONK-" 

 

 

 

"Goujin-senpai, your voice is already a horn." Asuto laughed while Goujin crossed his arms and turned his head away.

 

 

 

"Whatever! I just wanted to be useful..."

 

 

 

"How about we spill ice all over him?" Atsuya asked "Maybe he'll be in such a shock he won't able to sleep anytime soon, that's what Aniki did to me >////<"

 

 

 

"But isn't Hiura something like 'ice prince'? Ice won't affect him so much." Hiroto mumbled coldly while crossing his arms.

 

 

 

Atsuya narrowed his eyes at the other forward.

 

 

 

"Well, sorry for trying to help Thunder-butt." Atsuya glared at the other forward. Hiroto glared back with the same intensity.

 

 

 

"Can you two calm down!? This is not about you, but about Hiura!" Haizaki pointed out. The two sighed in frustration and shut up.

 

 

 

"What about a bucket of hot water then?" Ichihoshi asked while everyone blinked at him in shock and disbelief.

 

 

 

"Um, Ichihoshi?" Endou asked and the navy blue midfielder titled his head at him in response.

 

 

 

"What is it?"

 

 

 

"You know that you just said 'spill hot water on him', right?"

 

 

 

"Yeah. And?"

 

 

 

Everyone sweatdropped.

 

 

 

"Nothing"

 

 

 

"Actually, I have an idea"

 

 

 

"What is it, Nosaka?" Endou asked. Nosaka was a pretty smart person. Everyone was pretty sure that if The Emperor of Tactics Nosaka Yuuma could come up with an idea, then they were all safe. Nosaka's ideas have saved the world many times.

 

 

 

Why not let them again then?

 

 

 

The wake up method Nosaka was thinking about was actually how his ex-teammates would cheer him up after a rough day with training, Ares system, fighting for freedom...

 

 

 

-Flashback-

 

 

 

_Nosaka let out yet another sigh while sitting on an armchair and reading a book. He wanted to get some things off of his mind and he was hoping that his teammates would understand._

 

 

 

_Unfortunately for him, they didn't._

 

 

 

_"Nosaka-san?" Kusaka asked from the doorstep. The red haired's head snapped up and he glanced towards the door curiously._

 

 

 

_"Yes?"_

 

 

 

_"Um, can you come here for a second?" Nosaka, having complete trust in his teammates, laid his book down on a small coffee table and followed the midfielder. The black haired led him into his room and Nosaka started to feel a heavy atmosphere around him before he was tackled on the ground._

 

 

 

_"What the..." Nosaka asked as he heard impish giggles erupting from his teammates while they were rising from the corners of the room._

 

 

 

_"Don't get us wrong, Nosaka-san" Kousaka smiled at the captain "We just want to help you relax"_

 

 

 

_What they did was the last thing describable as relaxing, but it helped Nosaka._

 

 

 

-Flashback End-

 

 

 

"I'm not gonna tell you, it's just a theory that I wanna try" with that, Nosaka got up and left the meeting room gesturing everyone not to follow him. He walked in front of Hiura's room with no care because he knew nothing could wake the blue haired midfielder up.

 

 

 

Even if the nuclear bomb went off, Hiura would still roll around the bed like a sloth.

 

 

 

The red haired midfielder opened the door and saw the blue haired snuggling in the purple covers while hugging a fluffy white pillow underneath his head. He slowly pulled the covers off of him and tossed them on the floor.

 

 

 

His silver eyes sparkled with excitement before he poked the midfielder in the shoulder. He got no reaction. He poked his stomach on which Hiura turned around so his back was facing The Emperor of Tactics. Nosaka smirked impishly before leaping at the sleeping boy and tickling him mercilessly.

 

 

 

Hiura's amethyst purple eyes fluttered opened as he started to choke on his own laughter. Nosaka laughed continuing the merciless assault on Hiura's hip while the other midfielder was gasping for air.

 

 

 

"What the- Nosaka-san-hahaha!" Hiura laughed trying to push the taller midfielder off of him. Nosaka only chuckled in response at his weak struggle.

 

 

 

"Hiura-kun, you're late for training~" Nosaka smirked devilishly still not giving up on his assault. He continued to tickle the shorter midfielder until he felt he was out of breath. Nosaka chuckled as he climbed off of the blue haired midfielder.

 

 

 

"Are you gonna give up now?" Nosaka asked teasingly before blue haired pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him. Hiura had a smugly face and a pissed off look in his eyes.

 

 

 

"Eh, H-Hiura-kun, I-I can explain-N-no!" Nosaka burst into laughter as Hiura started to tickle him. Hiura was triggered and didn't look like he'll stop any sooner.

 

 

 

Everyone who dares to wake Hiura up has to suffer his wrath. Similar thing happened to Asuto, but he wasn't trying to wake up Hiura with tickling. He was trying to wake him up with pretty annoying and desperate methods which, in the end, drove the midfielder crazy.

 

 

 

"Apologize!" Hiura ordered playfully while assaulting Nosaka's sides. The assault seemed like it will never stop.

 

 

 

"I-I'm sorry! Hahaha!" Hiura stopped for a bit thinking and Nosaka sighed in relief before Hiura started to tickle him again.

 

 

 

"Hmm~ Not convincing enough" after few more minutes of the never ending torture, Hiura let him go. Nosaka panted for air and flopped on Hiura's bed while blue haired watched him in amusement and joy. Nosaka sent him a playful glare while huffing.

 

 

 

He could never expect such a turn of tables.

 

 

 

"I suppose you're awake now"

 

 

 

"Mhm!"


End file.
